This invention relates to the general field of fishing tackle. More specifically, it deals with a wrist brace for use with a fishing rod.
The general form and structure of fishing tackle for individual use has not changed greatly for many years. The rod and reel, for example, remains one of the most popular structures in use. However, it is often difficult and tiring for the angler to properly hold and manipulate the rod and reel for long periods of time. This is particularly true when the angler holds the rod with one hand while simultaneously trying to operate the reel with the other hand. This problem is even greater for individuals with weak wrists and grips. Thus, some type of brace, bracket or other means has been sought to increase mechanical advantage and assist the angler in the use of the rod and reel. Representative examples of prior art attempts to accomplish these goals may be seen in the following patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,014,129 issued to Capra in 1977 for a xe2x80x9cFishing Rod Stabilizing Handlexe2x80x9d. Capra teaches a rod stabilizing handle and attachment for spinning-type fishing rods capable of floating a fishing rod. A stabilizing handle member configured for attachment to or at the posterior handle portion of a spinning rod includes and elongate broad upwardly directed surface for normally matingly engaging a substantial length of that forearm of the fisherman which is holding the rod.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,190,977 issued to Casper in 1980 for a xe2x80x9cForearm Rest for Fishing Rodsxe2x80x9d. Casper teaches a forearm rest that extends outwardly from the handle for accommodating the forearm of the angler and includes a handle attaching portion for secure connection to the handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,159,775 issued to Sutula in 1992 for a xe2x80x9cSupport Handle for a Fishing Rodxe2x80x9d. Sutula, Jr., teaches a support handle with means for attaching the handle directly to the angler""s forearm so that the rod and forearm are parallel.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 353,262 issued to Cantavespre et al. in 1994 for a xe2x80x9cArm-mounting Stabilizing Brace for Fishing Rodsxe2x80x9d. Cantavespre et al. shows a strap for attachment to the angler""s forearm anchoring a member that hooks over the handle of a rod.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,992,079 issued to Michels et al. in 1999 for a xe2x80x9cWristsaver Fishing Rod Handle and Systemxe2x80x9d. Michels et al teaches an ergonomic handle design having a mounting section for coupling to the pole, a first handle portion disposed at an angle to the mounting portion, and a second handle portion mounted at a second predetermined angle to the handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,098,333 issued to Wichizer et al. in 2000 for a xe2x80x9cLeverage Feature for a Fishing Rod Handlexe2x80x9d. Wickizer et al. teaches a leverage feature extending laterally from the fishing rod handle a short distance to the rear of the reel. It is intended to be engaged by the side of the hand when the rod handle is palm gripped during play of a hooked fish to greatly improved the leverage able to be exerted by the hand in resisting the tipping of the rod by the pull of the fish.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,295,755 issued to Macaluso in 2001 for an xe2x80x9cAdjustable Arm Support for Fishing Rod Handlexe2x80x9d. Macaluso teaches a device supporting the arm of a fisherman comprising an arm cradle supporting the upper forearm of the fisherman, a partially cylindrical elongated handle support member defining a partially cylindrical compartment for use in attaching the device to a fishing rod handle, and an adjustable post connecting the fishing rod to the cradle.
The last patent described above, U.S. Pat. No. 6,295,755 (xe2x80x9cMacalusoxe2x80x9d) is the most practical of the patents issued for the purpose of providing support and bracing the arm of a fisherman. However, it is unnecessarily complex, while lacking the self-adjusting, shock absorbing, resilient features desirable for a device of this type.
It is an object of my invention to provide a lower forearm supporting brace for use with a fishing rod. I have done this by providing a device that is simple and elegant in its overall concept and design, as well as being inherently self-adjusting and shock absorbing. These features are accomplished by the provision of a brace with a lower forearm rest or cradle connected by an arcuate somewhat flexible member to a fastener adapted for connection to the handle of a fishing rod. My invention can be simply and easily molded as a single part from well-known thermoplastic materials using skills and techniques well known in the arts of plastic forming. This makes it ideal for manufacture and mass production. Further, it is simpler to use, lighter, more durable, and capable of being produced and sold at a lower price than any competing product in this field. Thus, it has as further objects, goals and purposes: Ease of manufacture, low cost, and facility and ease of usage.